


Itsy Bitsy Spider Misses His Boyfriend Dearly

by Lafaiette



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, grumpy Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter feels almost like crying and he would do it if it wasn’t so humiliating for a young man to cry over his boyfriend who will probably come back home in the next 48 hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itsy Bitsy Spider Misses His Boyfriend Dearly

It’s rare for Peter to be too quiet and gruff, but this is one of those special day when all he wants is hiss at people just because they are breathing.

Maybe his broken arm is the main reason he’s acting like that. Or maybe it’s the cold chilly air that ghosts over his skin that makes him feel so angry at the world and whatever deity decided that autumn was a good idea.

But most probably it’s because his boyfriend is out of city for a mission - this is the second day already - and Peter misses him and his touches terribly.

'If he was here' he thinks with an ugly frown that scares away some children playing on the street, 'he would hug me and kiss my head and maybe my arm too and tell me one of his ridiculous stories and I would kiss him and…'

He swears under his breath when a cute grandpa bumps against his poor arm that he couldn’t even get plastered. It will be healed soon anyway, but in the meantime it’s hurting like a bitch.

Fortunately the grocery shop is not far from the apartment and he doesn’t have to buy too much stuff - he will be able to take it all back home using just one hand.

If the thought is comforting, on the other hand Peter feels sad knowing there is no need to buy extra milk (Wade practically _drowns_ his biscuits), more toilet paper (Peter will never know how Wade manages to use so much of it - he knows he’s a _big_ man, but _damn_ ), no extra taco shells - he doesn’t make tacos without Wade anyway.

Shopping is painful and lonely and sad. Wade is always loud and childish, he fills the cart just with sweets, junk food Peter shouldn’t approve of (but he loves it the same, even if Aunt May would pale reading the ingredients on the boxes) and _My Little Pony_ liquid soap.

But today there is any of that. There is no bulky tall mercenary in a hoodie dancing next to Peter to the rhythm of classic supermarket tunes, no scarred grown-up child smacking Peter’s butt on the line and earning himself a kick on the ankle.

Peter feels almost like crying and he would do it if it wasn’t so humiliating for a young man to cry over his boyfriend who will probably come back home in the next 48 hours. Still his face must be really miserable because the cashier gives him a commiserative look and the little boy behind him whispers to his mother: “That mister’s arm must really hurt, mommy!”

Peter ignores them and successfully leaves the supermarket carrying a single bag with the good hand. He can hear thunders rumbling above his head and prays Thor to bring his beloved lightning somewhere else. Of course his prayer is useless as the rain starts pouring and he’s completely drenched after few seconds.

He speeds up, but the bag and the various aches torturing his body slow him down. Plus the rain seems like the perfect background image and sound for his sadness and yearning for Wade.

'If he was already here' Peter thinks with a sigh so sad that a boy arches his brows at him 'he would press me against him and once at home he would feed me even if not necessary and he would sing to me with that husky voice of his. Dammit, why didn't I record his songs?! As soon as he's home, I'll do so, it would be so good to hear his voice like that when he's away!'

Peter halts and puts down the bag to reach for his cellphone: the small hope blossomed on his face soon disappears when the screen tells him there are no new messages.

He picks up the bag and resumes walking, dodging the people who try not to get soaked, unlike him.

Once at home, he gets undressed with some difficulties, throws the dripping clothes into the basket near the washing machine and sags into the sofa, his mood blacker than the clouds outside.

'If Wade was here we would watch TV together and I would kiss his neck in that way he loves so much and he would complain about traffic and cows because he hates them. And he would touch my arm all the time trying to soothe the pain and I'd tell him not to worry and then we'd go to bed and make love. He'd be extremely careful and I'd be too, touching only the less sensitive scars. I can recognize them by now.'

Peter whines and sinks deeper into the soft cushion.

"Fuck S.H.I.E.L.D.!" he grumbles. "Why did they need him anyway? Fury doesn’t like mercenaries! And they don’t even give him the respect he deserves! I know he can be annoying, but come on, he’s the best merc on the market, he can afford to be noisy!"

He whimpers a bit more, longing desperately for Wade’s crude jokes, his puzzled cute face when Peter says something about a scientific discovery he has just read about, his hummed songs as they cook together and the soft smile that brightens his face when Peter tells him “I love you”.

He finally gets up with a miserable sigh and the longest face ever seen on Earth and sprawls on the bed, drifting off to the sound of rain hitting the windows.

A warm and big presence wakes him up. At first Peter doesn’t fully understand what’s going on, but then his brain recognizes the scarred arm around the waist and the strong scent of gunpowder and sweat.

Peter practically jumps up and settles his eyes on the half-dressed merc  laying next to him.

"Wade?" he calls softly. The scarred man lazily opens one eye and sends him a big smile.

"Hi, baby boy. Sorry I didn’t warn you, the mission was easier than expected. Fury is such a pussy, all the missions are ‘extremely dangerous and of the most importance’ for him!"

Peter just groans with a smile and rests his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, who gently brushes his wrapped up arm.

"Did you get hurt on patrol?" he grumbles. "For fuck’s sake, baby boy, I was away just for two days and they already kicked your fabulous butt?"

"Sorry." is Peter’s muffled giggle.

"Don’t laugh, this is serious! I fear you may be losing your magic touch! Where is your speed? Your dexterity with those webs? Is old age finally coming at you, Spidey?"

"Oh, Wade!" Peter laughs with tears in his eyes hugging him. "I missed you so much!"

Wade grumbles some more, but he’s clearly happy and blushing like those cheesy and romantic anime girls.

"I missed you too, Petey." he adds with a smile when they pull away. "You know I’m going to puke rainbows because of all this fluff, yes?"

"You love fluff and don’t try to deny it."

Peter snuggles up to him and kisses his neck, murmuring: “It’s still raining. Let’s sleep. Then let’s make love. And then eat. And watch _Rambo_.”

"Aww hell yeah! Deadpool Approved 100%!"

"And then sing to me please." Peter mumbles as he starts to drift off again. "I want to record your songs."

"… Just my songs?" is Wade’s playful reply that earns him a pinch on the butt and the beautiful sight of Peter’s smile.


End file.
